


The Galactic Frontier

by Pantherlily



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: And yes there are aliens of course, Any more triggers or anything will be added as the fic progresses, Depictions of war later on, Drinking, Eventual Clayson, F/F, Futuristic Cybernetic AU, It is a western themed thing with cybernetics in the future okay, M/M, Mirabella pre established, Space stuff so violence, UnDeadwood Mini-series (Critical Role), idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: Cybernetic implants have been outlawed. Which is quite the inconvenience for Clayton Sharpe, who is more machine than man these days. He broke down in battle during the Cybernetic Wars and left for dead on some backwater planet on the far reaches of the galaxy.Mason finds the broken down cyber Clayton and decides to fix the broken man, physically and spiritually.Miriam and Arabella are wives and leaders of an underground organization aiming to fix the broken and that isn't just the cybernetics but the Government as well.Aloysius was one of the last models of cybernetics made, so he passes for human easier than most.When all paths converge, it could very well change the fate of an entire galaxy.
Relationships: Aly and whoever the fuck he feels like okay, Miriam Landisman/Arabella Whitlock, Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The distant future is filled with cybernetically enhanced beings. Or it used to be. The Government giveth and The Government taketh away, as they say. In a war that lasted nearly twenty years, thanks to the imperialistic and aggressive organization know as The Expanse Alliance, most of them had been wiped out or forced to live very reclusive lives. With the war lost, having any sort of cybernetic implants was made illegal. It was ‘for the safety of everyday folk’ that this has been implemented. The public reasoning is vague at best, but the real reason is far more sinister.

The Expanse Alliance is made up of many planets in the galaxy and at one time had been a system that had stood up for justice and tried to do more good than bad. Given enough time, even something that is good can be worn down and changed, much the same way a pointed rock becomes smooth from rushing water and wind. Only in this case, the smooth edges have turned jagged from how broken the system has become.

Unrest is on the rise. Another war seems to be on the horizon. Thousands, maybe millions more will die. Not if Miriam and Arabella have anything to say about it. There is more than one way to take down a corrupt government, but something like that takes time and finesse. And they are running out of time.

Matthew Mason has run away to the on the far edges of the galaxy to a planet called Zirus. He wants to start over. He just wants a simple life. Deadwood is a lawless place, but it is still better than being under the thumb of The Expanse Alliance. It is the only town left on the backwater planet, the war devastating all else and sending what residents left there living in a place resembling more the Earthen Wild West era than the galactic metropolis that once thrived there.

The Last Stand is a desert wasteland of cybernetics that fell in their final resounding defeat. Almost all were beyond fixing or even salvaging for parts. Except one. An old gunslinging solider. He is half buried in the sand, an occasional red blip to the left eye to show that there is still some kind of power going on.

Aloysius seeks vengeance. Maybe even redemption.


	2. Chapter 2

System on. Nanites unavailable for internal repair. Power level 3%. Functionality minimal. Recharging and repair will optimize functionality.

As Clayton came back to consciousness, he heard the robotic voice speaking to him immediately as the cybernetics in his body tried to reboot in vain. His one good eye opened to see...a preacher? smiling at him. He instinctively went for his guns or tried to. Right. He was still mostly broken. He glared at the stranger. "Well?" He demanded, voice thick and raw from not being used in....how long had it been anyway?

“That’s a hell of a way to thank someone for fixing you.” A woman’s voice he didn’t recognize or even saw spoke.

“Miriam, it is fine.” The man smiled and there was a warmth and kindness to it that even someone naturally suspicious like he was couldn’t deny. “I’m afraid we haven’t gathered many parts, yet. It is…difficult, as I’m sure you know.” A momentary pause and a frown etched the lips, as if maybe something occurred to the stranger. “…or perhaps you don’t. You’ve been out of commission, quite some time I imagine. The war is over and I’m afraid yer kind are…illegal.”

“Matthew!” That same feminine voice rang out, slapping the stranger on the arm in what he took to be a disapproving manner.

“My…kind…?” Clayton sneered. “Just ‘cause I got machine parts in me, don’t mean I’m not human. Government fixed their soldiers up real good, to make ‘em better. Got paid a fair amount of money to let those fucks experiment on me. Only they decided we’re too dangerous and should be put down.” He spit on the ground to show his contempt.

“My apologies. I truly meant no offense.” The stranger cleared his throat. “Let’s start over, shall we? I’m Matthew Mason.” The palm of his hand tapped against his chest gently. “This is Miriam Landisman.” The hand waved to a woman he still could not see. “Might we know your name?”

He relaxed marginally. “Clayton Sharpe.” At least, that was what he called himself. His one good eye closed as he tried to recall what had happened before he had become so broken that he no longer functioned. The war. He had been fighting for his life on some shitty, desert planet clear on the far reaches of the galaxy. The Expanse Alliance must have really wanted any and all with cybernetics, especially those with military training, dead to come this far out of the way to kill them. “Where am I?” As he shook himself from his thoughts, his eye reopened to look at the stranger. Mason, was it?

“Deadwood. Only surviving town on the planet. Mostly destroyed and not much in the ways of civilized life, ‘m afraid. It is a lawless place now and not too keen on the government or their ways. But most folks just assume to shoot ya rather than talk to ya, so even here you aren’t safe. We’ll have to find a ship and get you to another planet where proper parts can be found and repairs can be made.”

“My wife is working on that now.” The woman finally stepped into view of his one good eye.

“Y’all ain’t helpin’ me out of the goodness of your hearts. What do you want from me in return?” He should probably be more grateful to the folks who saved him, but he couldn’t help but be suspicious.

The woman seemed more amused than irritated with his words. “A man who cuts right to the chase, I like that about you Mr. Sharpe.”

Aha. So, there was a catch. Clayton simply waited for her to elaborate except Mason spoke up first.

“I was the one who found you. I knew Miriam and her wife, Arabella, would be able to help. We truly only want to help but if you are keen on returning on the favor, well then, I am sure they will not turn you down.”

Clayton wasn’t entirely convinced. “Which is what exactly?” He looked over at Miriam shrewdly, trying to discern any kind of hidden motives or deception.

“The Expanse Alliance. They have got to be stopped. Figured someone like you might want some payback. If not,” she shrugged before going on, “then you are still a living, breathing human being who has every right to live just as much as the rest of us.”

It all sounded too good to be true. She knew exactly what to say and how to say it but Clayton didn’t detect anything but genuine words being spoken. She was either a very good liar…or he was going to have grudgingly accept that maybe there was still some good folk out there in the galaxy after all.

He heard the door open but could only make out a shadowy shape out of his peripheral as someone walked into the room.

“He’s awake. Good timing.” The voice belonged to a woman. Another stranger.

Before further introductions could be made, gun fire erupted outside followed by other noises of chaos. He heard the door slam shut and watched as Miriam and Mason both bolted for weapons to prepare for whatever was coming next.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning, impact with the ground in one minute. Red lights flashed rapidly. Warning, impact in thirty seconds. The red light continued to flash, warning the single passenger of the impeding danger. Warning, impact in ten seconds. Crunch. Screeeeeeeeeech. Bounce. Bounce. We have come to a stop, evacuation recommended. Fuel line has busted and is expected to explode in -

Aloysius Fogg was coming in hot. It was hard to ignore the robotic voice telling him was about to happen, but he was cool under pressure and didn’t panic. His seatbelt kept him in place from the rough landing, but damn did it burn when the straps strained against his chest. When his vehicle came to stop, he undid the harness.

_Kathunk_. “Ouch, Goddammit.” Aly was on his head, the ceiling of the ship on the ground and where he had previously been sitting above him. Of course, he would land upside down. It was better than being crushed to death. While on a direct course with the ground, he had rerouted all power to the shields and apparently it had been enough to not kill him upon impact.

With a groan, he righted himself and began to vacate the small vessel. It exploded only seconds after he left, throwing him roughly to the ground and a ringing in his head and ears that wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon.

There was no time to waste. Aly scrambled to his feet, using his enhanced vision to scan the area since he couldn’t hear anything. There were heat signatures above him and coming in fast. His metal limbs made no noise as he scurried for some cover behind some trees nearby. Another quick search and he noticed that up ahead there was a town. How fortuitous he at least landed near the place he had been aiming to get to in the first place.

Running was no problem. Not when his legs were made of a rare metal, T’ranium. Once mined from the planet T’rax’zious. The planet had been completely destroyed during the Cybernetics War, to prevent anymore implants being made and put into or onto a sentient species. The bounty hunter was one of the last of his kind ever made.

The shots coming at him missed. Aly couldn’t hear the shots ringing out, only the ringing in his ears, but his perceptive eye sight watched bullets embed into trees or hit the dirt around him. He ran faster. The world blurred by so quickly now, that even he couldn’t perceive much around him.

He made short work of the distance between him and the town in remarkable time. He knew better than to think he had lost his pursuers, but he did buy himself some time. He slowed down enough to scan the town, looking for a partial heat signature this time. It didn’t take long to pinpoint the building he was looking for. He began running again, throwing open the door of a church that was in dire need of repairs from a fire. He locked eyes with the other cybernetic, ignoring the other movement in the room for a moment. “Amos Kinsley.” His voice was cool and even as he spoke. “You are a wanted man.” He drew his gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Reverend Matthew Mason was a large man and built like an ox. Strong as one too. On Old Earth, folks might have joked about him being built Ford Tough like a truck. Whatever that meant. He was more agile than many gave him credit for, which he used to his advantage if need be. Now was such a time, when some stranger burst through the door when there was a firefight going on outside.

Hitting the man that had just drawn the gun, was like hitting a brick wall. It winded and confused Mason momentarily. What he took to be an amused smirk crossed the stranger’s lips. The man turned sideways, the gun now aiming outside and shooting and presumably hitting someone, based on the scream to follow.

It was chaos after that. Apparently, a fight had been brought to them. Answers were going to have to wait. He grabbed his shotgun that held electric charges and opened fire. The first shot found its mark but the second missed. There was shouting and screaming. Dust and debris began to fall and obscure the view.

A few shots almost got him but ended up tearing up the already ruined church. One even grazed his arm, causing him to wince but it was the only sign he gave that it hurt. The stranger took out several of whoever was attacking, he still hadn’t gotten a very good look at them. Whoever they were, they were behind cover. He had taken out a few and as far as he could tell Miriam and Arabella had gotten a few too.

How many more were there? Were they all after this stranger? There were too many questions for his liking, and it made him uneasy. He didn’t have time to worry about that, right now. There were still bullets flying back and forth. Mason popped back up from cover only to be knocked down, when he finally got hit.

* * *

Aloysius was knocking them down steadily, but there were just too damn many of them even for someone like him. Luckily, the folks in the church were helping him. He had been counting on that and knew there would be questions to answer after the dust finally settled. For now, he would take any allies he could get.

“Miss Livingston on your left.” He had to duck done and change guns. The one he had been using was out of charges. He shifted the long-ranged laser rifle slung over his shoulder into his hands and set it up to fire back at the snipers that were in place on the rooftops.

“I don’t know who you are Mister but after this we are having _words_.” She sounded annoyed, which amused him. He knew the ladies mostly by reputation than anything. There were also two wanted men in the room, well technically three. He was the reason the place was getting shot up, after all.

Before he could take out the first sniper he spotted, the man going by Matthew Mason these days, was hit and falling. He was fast enough to reach to catch the other man in the sense of distance alone, however, just dropping his expensive firearms and possibly breaking it wasn’t an option for him at this point.

Turned out, it didn’t matter. Amos, the supposedly broken cybernetic, had moved and caught Mason. “Thought you didn’t work.”

“You thought wrong.” He had his back turned and an eye down the scope now, but he could feel the glare coming from Mr. Kinsley.

The shoot out lasted a few moments longer before the sounds of gunfire stopped. It didn’t stop the sound of whirring and charging weapons from being heard and the folks he had his back turned to moving positions.

Aloysius carefully and slowly set his rifle on the lip of the window. “Easy.” He had his hand held up high as he turned around.

“Careful. He’s like me…but…different…” The voice belonged to Amos, who was struggling to stay online now he noticed.

“I think the word you are looking for is better.” The cybernetic bounty hunter gave a bit of cocky smirk, despite his current predicament.

“Big talk coming from a man with three guns trained on him.” Miss Livingston spoke this time, the shotgun the Reverend had been using leveled at his head.

“I reckon you all want answers but right now your friend is bleeding out. So perhaps this talk later.” He nodded his head down to Mason. “Mr. Kinsely isn’t in great shape either.”

“I’m fine.” Even as Amos spoke, he watched the eye close and the body still in a kneeling position next to the preacher. The blaster pistol he had been holding, hung limply at his side as well.

Mrs. Landisman glanced to the failing cybernetic. “You said your name was Clayton Sharpe.” No response was given. Doubt seemed to creep into her face.

“You can either shoot me or trust me, but I suggest making your decision sooner rather than later.” He didn’t drop any of his bravado.


End file.
